


Alchemy is an art

by HellsPurestDevil



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: This was written when Baldwin first came out enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPurestDevil/pseuds/HellsPurestDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Head-cannons based on the stars</p><p>First star and second star<br/>Contrary to popular belief, Whenever Baldwin is told to transmute a live familiar it bothers him that he has to kill them before doing anything, but as much as it bothers him he still has to do it since it’s his job, he’d just wishes that dragons would start sending him dead familiars</p><p>Third star<br/>Baldwin enjoys teaching the younger generation of dragons the art of alchemy. He  knows he’s getting old and he hopes maybe one day that one of the younger dragons he teaches his tips and tricks too will look up to him and take up the art of alchemy if he ever retires</p><p>Fourth star<br/>When Baldwin transmutes pet familiars he tends to feel really bad for hatchlings since that’s like loosing a close friend, so he makes them/gives them little residues so they can have a little friend Plus it’s more convenient since slimes can’t die and he’s running out of places to put them XD</p></blockquote>





	Alchemy is an art

________  
“Baldwin?”

The old Pearl-catcher Gruffed.

_Pushy costumers again as always…_

“Come back in thirty minutes”

Another voice spoke only this one was smaller, much squeaker. “Mr Baldwin?”

Sighing slightly, the old dragon pushed his specks up higher on his face, Why couldn’t dragons understand that alchemy and chemistry was a art and that it had to take its time.

 **After all you can’t rush art**.

Turning his head, Baldwin Prepared to repeat himself again

“Like I said before, come back in thirty min-”

But he stopped himself when he found out who had been calling his name.

Standing in the entrance of his shop was a young guardian and a older Ridgeback. He hadn’t seen them before did he. New customers Maybe?  
The older ridgeback Held himself up proudly, much like all ridgebacks did. In his mouth was a small bundle, wrapped up in a dark blue scarf type item. With gentleness Baldwin had only seen in female dragons caring for eggs, he had put the bundle down on the floor between his feet.

“Hello Mr Baldwin, perhaps you don’t remember us, My son and I came by before this afternoon.”

Oh that was right! He had seen them before right around 12:30 this afternoon. They had been carrying that same bundle and was ready to give it to him when one of the most rudest of snappers he had ever seen pushed past them and demanded that he have his item transmuted first. His item being nothing more then some small leaf that the snapper probably found on his walk over here. Once he was done with his item, he had turned and was about to lend his services to the ridgeback and noticed to soon that the pair was gone.

 _Guess their back now_ He thought.

Clearing his throat with a slight cough Baldwin looked up at the pair,

“Ooh yes, I remember you, so sorry about before, You know how snappers can be” He shrugged, the bones in his shoulders creaking with age.

“Oh it’s quite alright, Um…are you busy” the Ridgeback said peaking over Baldwins shoulder over to the boiling pot which was bubbling over green froth at the moment “if you are we can come back tomorrow”

Yelping with a slight distaste as the contents of his beloved cauldron bubbled over, Baldwin quickly went over to extinguish the flame that was Boiling his pot, and soon the cauldron just started to simmer instead. As he wiped up the mess with a towel he said to the pair

“Oh no no no, it’s alright, I was just about to close up shop when this last batch was over, but I believe that I have enough time for one last order” Throwing the towel to the side, he hopped up on his stool and began to slowly pour the contents of his cauldron into a vial.

“So..” He said, twisting the tops of his vials closed “…what have you brought me that you wanna transmute”

All of a sudden the little guardian hatchling who had been very much quite the whole time pushed the bundle between his fathers feet toward the stool where Baldwin sat cleaning his cauldron out.

Moving his Pearl to hold it in his feet, Baldwin curled his tail around the bundle and put it on the table. It wasn’t heavy, but it had some weight to it. Baldwin almost wondered what was in the package that the two seem to care so much about,

Turning over to the table, Baldwin went to work, slowly unwrapping the scarf, his claws and hands steady. What was in the bundle when he unwrapped it almost shocked him.

_**Almost anyways** _

***** It wasn’t uncommon for dragons to bring in familiars to him, it was even less uncommon when he himself had to kill the poor things before putting it in the cauldron, (he wasn’t that cruel he knew better when it came to that little notion).

As he examined the dead Peacock firebird he soon realized that that wasn’t gonna be the case today.

It was female for starters. It’s feather tips were a much more lighter blue then it’s male counterpart. Plus it’s two long hip feathers where a lot shorter then a males. Second thing was it was old.

 ** _Really old_**  It’s Beak tip being worn down, along with some graying between the feathers put the birds age around 5 and 6 years at least.

That was surprising to say the least, most P.fires only lived to be about 3-4 years old. Which meant that this wasn’t just some wild P.fire.

No…this one was a pet, a domesticated one, which would explain its healthy appearance as well as the old age. It would also explain why the two dragons treated it so well when they brought it in.

This was   _their_ pet.

Clearing his throat, Baldwin turned to the two

“Let me clean out this old thing then I’ll get started alright” he said with a smile.

________________

It took almost a hour to get rid of the many weeks worth of gunk that caked the inside of the cauldron off. Man he needed to clean the thing out a lot more then every 3 weeks, his old bones couldn’t take much more of this. He couldn’t remember the cauldron being THAT heavy. Maybe he _was_ getting too old for this.

When he was finished, he filled the cauldron with some cool water and set to stoking the fire underneath it. Once that was finished he then added the ingredients, which included washing powder with enzymes like biotex in it too loosen and remove the tissue and a secret mixture of his own concoction which would turn the body into the special glucky mucky goo that came afterwards.

When that was finished, he walked into the waiting room to ask his customers if they wanted to watch how it was done. Baldwin liked teaching people about the art of alchemy,

 **After all art must be shared for it to be enjoyed**.

But as he walked into the waiting room he soon found out that his audience would be one short. The male ridgeback had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly, while the little one was waddling around trying to keep its mind busy.

No matter at least there was one dragon to teach

Baldwin called the little one over to follow him into his office and the baby complied. Once inside Baldwin Lifted the little baby up and sat him on the stool. Once situated up there, Baldwin went and got the Firebird and presented it to the little baby. His last chance to say goodbye. The little baby looked at the bird with slightly teary eyes and ran his claw up the top of his decease pets head, much like people would do with a parrot with long head feathers. Once the baby said his goodbyes Baldwin wrapped the bird up again in the scarf and lowered it into the cauldron. The baby squeaked sadly and sniffed as he watched his once loving pet go in the Slightly bubbling water and as Baldwin put the lid on it.

 ***** Baldwin side-eyed and sighed as he watched the little guy fight back tears. Much too often did he see dragons come in here with newly caught familiars demanding them to be transmuted without so much of thinking of the animals wellbeing, less often did he see dragons come in here with beloved pets. A part of him wished he saw that more.

Curling his tail around the baby as a sort of comfort method, Baldwin brought his attention to some small test tubes full of random colored gunk on a small table besides where the baby sat.

 ***** Baldwin turned the baby around and sat him in front of the table. Standing behind him, Baldwin grabbed both of the babies hands with his own and guided them to the test tubes, his hands telling the baby which ones to grab and what to do with them.

The baby was nervous to say the least, Baldwins claws were cold and wrinkly and scaly with age. Plus he heard about the accidents that happened when kids were around Baldwins shop playing with his things. He didn’t want to end up like that one mirror hatchling who ended up dying herself the most obnoxious color of yellow imaginable. 

He absolutely **_hated_** the color yellow.

But soon his muscles loosened up and went along with Baldwins motions, grabbing random test tubes here and pouring them there, Stirring them here and mixing them there. And after a while the mixture of the random gunk became thick like jelly. They were almost done, but not quite there yet. Baldwin gave the baby the last ingredient to the mysterious mixture, a small bottle of clear liquid. letting go of the baby’s hands to let him do it by himself, Baldwin gave him the all clear to take the dropper and drip some of the clear liquid of the mixture. Slightly nervous the baby covered one of his eyes with one paw, and squeezed the dropper, waiting for the explosion.

There was no explosion, only a tiny purr and giggle.

Chuckling Baldwin removed the babies hand from his face pointed to the creation he made.  
  


On the table, staring up at them with small beady eyes and a tiny smile on its face, was a small blue giggling slime. It looked up at its creators, waving it’s “body” back and forth and jiggling.

The hatchling looked at its creation, then back at Baldwin, then back at the slime. Cautiously it lifted a claw and poked at the slime. The slime let out a loud Squeak, which startled the hatchling to the point he curled up on the stool and hid his head under his wing in fright.

Baldwin side glared at the slime, who cowered back, before hoping on the small space left on the stool right In front of the baby guardians head. It nudged the baby, some of its residue sliming him up. Cautiously the baby poked his head out from under his wing and stared at the puny little slime ball.

The little blue ball of goo looked at the baby, before sucking in a large amount of air. The air filled the goo baby up, turning it into a little slime bubble. The hatchling stared at the bubble as it floated in the air for a few seconds before popping on his snout. The baby crinkled his snout then  wiped away the goo from his face. He stared at his slime coated paw for a moment as  The slime soon pulled it self back together and Giggled.  
The baby looked at the slime for a while and soon started giggling as well, as the slime once again blew itself back up into a bubble, and started to float away, enticing the baby to chase it which it did happily and cheerfully.

Smiling to himself, Baldwin went back to the cauldron giving it a few stirs with the large spoon he had, it was almost ready. Just needed a few more things then it would be finished. He added the last ingredients, then stirred for a while, occasionally glancing back at the two infants playing around.

________________

The brew was done. Carefully, Baldwin took a large spoon and scooped up a bit to see what it looked like. The brew had turned the bird into a bubbling mass of gold muck with a brilliant metallic surface. It was pockmarked with tiny gaseous boils that would occasionally pop when filled with to much air.

Baldwin stared at the muck with surprise, pushing his specks up on his face. Gold muck wasn’t that common when it came to being brewed. Carefully he filled a small pail with the bubbling muck and screwed a top on it. The family would decide what to do with it when they got. However Baldwin kept a small amount of the muck to the side, and filled a small vial with it. Popping a top on it, He tied a chain around the vial, securing it with glue that he used whenever one of his beakers broke. After letting it dry, he went back into the waiting room to wake the father and tell him it was all finished

The look on the fathers face when he found out he had been asleep for almost a full four hours was quite funny, Baldwin though as the male ridgeback tried to shake the sleep away. Chuckling the old Pearl Catcher handed the muck filled pail to the father, who then insisted on paying the old dragon double for making him stay so late. No matter how much He declined, the old ridgeback still insisted on Baldwin taking the gold, Who finally just took it, not wanting to seem rude.

_Hey Beakers and chemistry equipment didn’t pay for themselves._

Thanking the ridgeback for the gold, Baldwin escorted his customer to the door, the ridgeback calling his son to tell him that they were leaving. The little hatchling came bounding through the door of the office towards his father. Before he left however, he turned to hand the baby slime back to Baldwin. The slime was sitting in the palm of the baby dragon, seeming to look really sad that his new playmate was leaving him behind.

 ***** Baldwin chuckled and took the hatchlings hand, closing it around the slime. “You made it, it’s yours” He told him patting the hatchlings head and slipping the familiar essence filled necklace around his neck where it glowed a bright warm gold. The hatchling face was that of pure joy as he hugged Baldwin tightly, his own silent “thank you”.

Baldwin just smiled and hugged him back  
__________

Once out the door, Baldwin waved goodbye at the pair, leaning against the archway of his door noting the happy expression of the hatchlings face as he and his slime turned and waved goodbye to him.

 ** _Alchemy was an art_** Baldwin thought as he watched the pair disappear off into the dark night **_Alchemy was an art and art made people happy_**

And that was good enough for him.

_____________

**Author's Note:**

> Head-cannons based on the stars
> 
> First star and second star  
> Contrary to popular belief, Whenever Baldwin is told to transmute a live familiar it bothers him that he has to kill them before doing anything, but as much as it bothers him he still has to do it since it’s his job, he’d just wishes that dragons would start sending him dead familiars
> 
> Third star  
> Baldwin enjoys teaching the younger generation of dragons the art of alchemy. He knows he’s getting old and he hopes maybe one day that one of the younger dragons he teaches his tips and tricks too will look up to him and take up the art of alchemy if he ever retires
> 
> Fourth star  
> When Baldwin transmutes pet familiars he tends to feel really bad for hatchlings since that’s like loosing a close friend, so he makes them/gives them little residues so they can have a little friend Plus it’s more convenient since slimes can’t die and he’s running out of places to put them XD


End file.
